Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen
by Mali-caren
Summary: Harry has just turned Seventeen. And he’s still at the Dursley’s needless to say he’s beginning to getjust a touchsick of the place. But new neighbours have just moved in, and Harry’s suddenly not so keen to move out.HPOC.
1. Prolouge: New Neighbours

**Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen**

Discalimer: Jk owns all Harry stuff, but all the _new_ stuff, (anything you _don't _recognise) is mine:D MUAHAHAHA

A/N: This story is set in Harry's Seventh year, just so ya all know :D

Full Summary: Harry has just turned Seventeen. And he's still at the Dursley's; needless to say he's beginning to get (just a touch) sick of the place. But new neighbours have just moved in, and Harry's suddenly not so keen to move out.

* * *

Prologue:

New Neighbours

A black haired boy-no, he wasn't a 'boy' anymore. As of two days ago the 'boy' had turned 17, he was now, by law, considered an adult…not that that had changed anything for him.

The 'boy' scowled up at the ceiling from his bed, his messy black hair splayed around his face, his glaring emerald eyes slightly hidden behind his wire rimmed glasses, he could hear his aunt and uncle down stairs doing what ever it is they did on the weekend. He never (if he could help it) went down stairs these days, he had recently taken to wake up as early as he could to get breakfast in the mornings, and only after the Dursley's had gone to sleep did he go back down for dinner. He was sick of being scowled at as he entered the room, he was tired of being ignored and treated like a house elf! He wanted out! Out of the muggle world were he was more worthless then scum, out of the Dursley's lives. _Out of this damn house!_

"HARRY POTTER! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" he heard his aunt shriek. Closing his eyes and refraining the urge to punch something he got to his feet.

"Coming" he muttered as he shoved his door open. He made his way down the stairs as slowly as he could manage without stopping entirely, but he still reached the kitchen where his aunt was waiting with her hands on her bony hips.

"What is this?" she hissed, Harry arched a brow

"A kitchen" he answered with a straight face. Aunt Petunia pursed her lips

"Don't you cheek me! Look at this mess! You were the last one in here; you clean it up, NOW! And when you're done go back to your room" she hissed before she left the room. Harry's fists clenched at his sides, he hadn't been in the kitchen since before dawn.

"Better hurry up Harry, don't want to have to tell mum you aren't doing as your told" a voice sneered from the doorway; Harry just stopped himself from groaning.

"Dudley, guess what it was two days ago" he said as he turned to face his cousin, Dudley was still the same bulling pig, he was still beady eyed, and he was still on the school wrestling team. Yes, he was still large and flabby, but he was also growing some muscle…

Dudley arched a brow

"Err…Thursday?" he suggested weakly, Harry shook his head

"My birthday, I turned seventeen. Guess what that means for you?" Harry asked coldly, his eyes sparking with animosity. Dudley began to look less confident, his watery blue eyes began to widen as he took a hesitant step away from Harry.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, Harry drew his wand from his back pocket. He never left his room without it since Voldemort had returned.

The blond lump before him began to whimper, Harry smirked

"I'm allowed to use magic," he whispered loud enough for his cousin to hear, Dudley yelped and clamped his hands over his bottom before he sprinted from the room, wailing loudly.

Harry allowed himself a small moment of mirth before he slipped his wand back into his pocket; it instantly disappeared from view. He'd found a charm in one of the books Hermione had given him for his birthday that made an item invisible to muggle eyes. _Very useful these days_… he thought idly as he filled the sink with hot water; there was a small pile of dishes to be washed, the table needed to be cleared, the floor was caked in mud…_Dudley is going to pay, the lazy pig_ he thought he scrubbed a plate more 'forcefully' then he needed to. A second later the so mentioned plate broke in his hands.

He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before he re-drew his wand and repaired the porcelain with a flick and a muttered word. _I love magic_,he thought as he twirled his wand in his fingers, _can't wait to leave this sorry excuse of a home_…pushing his last thought aside he set his wand on the counter and continued with the dishes.

Half an hour later the kitchen was clean and Harry began to make his way to his room, but the sound of a car pulling up stopped him and he creased his brow…_sounds like a truck_ he realised before his curiosity got the better of him. Quickly the raven-haired boy made his way to a window and peaked outside. A moving truck was slowly driving away from number six Privet Drive.

"New neighbours " he said in surprise,

"Didn't realise the old ones had moved out…not that I'm here very often" he muttered, thinking aloud.

Without thinking he made his way to the front door and pushed it open, he knew he wasn't allowed to go outside (Order rules) but he didn't care, he doubted any Death eaters would pop up. He walked across the road and looked at the replica of his own…_I wouldn't call it a home_. Before he knew it he was knocking on the door with the shiny gold 'Six' nailed to mahogany.

He heard scuffling inside and waited for the door to open; when it did he was very glad his jaw didn't drop.

The girl-no, teen before him was stunning, she had to be sixteen at the most. She had elbow length straight brown hair that shone in the sunlight, her skin was olive and she looked like she was used to being in the sun, a lot. Her blue eyes were bright and cheerful and her smile was enough to make his knees go weak. She was dressed casually in loose denim jeans and a baggy black t-shirt, but even with the shapeless clothes Harry could tell she was lean and curvy.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked and Harry couldn't help but notice how soft and beautiful her voice was,

"No, I live over in number four and thought I'd welcome you to the neighbourhood" even as the words left his mouth he realised how corny he sounded…

The teen beamed and Harry was entranced with her smile,

"Good, there are actually people around my age around here" she said happily,

"The last place I lived was really remote, the closest neighbour was like, two miles away and they were really old," she explained,

"I'm Harry" Harry said as he held out a hand, the girl smiled and shook it enthusiastically as she said

"I'm Kathleen, but call me Kat, I hate my name," she said with another grin. She stepped aside and gestured inside

"Come on in, half of our stuff still hasn't arrived yet but I can still make you a drink or something" she said and Harry smiled as he accepted her offer and went inside. The house was an exact replica of number four, but instead of the pale creams and whites in number four, number six was painted in warm oranges, reds, and browns. He already liked the place better.

Kat closed the door behind him and began to weave through the large cardboard boxes scattered hazardously around in the hallway,

"How long have you lived here?" she asked as she walked,

"For as long as I can remember" Harry answered sadly, Kat stopped and turned back to him

"Why is that bad?" she asked,

"I've never lived in the same place for more then a year, I'd love to be able to say that" she continued, Harry shrugged

"I don't like my uncle and aunt very much…or my cousin" he admitted, Kat arched a brow

"Why don't you live with your mum and dad?" She asked,

"I would if they were alive," he said offhandedly and Kat paled slightly

"Sorry" she said quietly, Harry shrugged

"It's okay, I never really got to know them, so it isn't too bad" he lied. When Kat didn't respond Harry quickly changed the subject

"About that drink?" he prompted and Kat smiled weakly,

"Yeah, this way" she said before she continued to the kitchen.

The kitchen was done in a vibrant red colour and the table had a glass top and stainless steel legs, the fridge was a large double door kind and was also stainless steel, the whole room was modern.

"Nice" Harry said as he looked around, Kat smiled as she nodded

"Yeah, but I still think my mum went over bored with the red" she said as she looked around.

"What does your mum do?" Harry asked as he sat at the glass top table. Kat opened one of the fridge doors and began to root around inside

"She's a renovator, like my dad, they buy houses and do them up before they sell them again. So we usually live in the house there doing at the time, saves money," Kat explained as she took a large glass bottle.

"Home made lemonade. My dad makes it," she said proudly as she got two glasses from one of the cupboards and filled then up. Kat sat opposite Harry and sipped at her glass,

"So, what do you do around here?" she asked, Harry tasted the pale liquid and smiled, it was definitely better then the stuff the Dursley's got from the store.

"I'm not around that often, I go to boarding school" Harry lied smoothly. Kat arched her brow again

"How come?" she asked and Harry faltered

"Er…I…er…-"

"Kathleen!" A female voice yelled from upstairs saving Harry from answering.

"Yeah mum!" Kat called back,

"Come and help me with this couch!"

Kat rolled her eyes and got to her feet

"Be right back" she said as she put her glass back on the table, Harry did the same

"Can I help?" he asked, Kat paused for a moment before she smiled

"Sure" she answered happily, pushing her chair back. Kat led Harry up the stairs to where his room would be in number four; this room was terracotta and already filled with furniture. A short, lean woman with paint-splattered overalls was struggling to move a couch, her wavy brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and escaping around her face

"I want this over there Kathleen, can you-" The woman broke off as she looked over at Harry

"Oh, and who is this young man?" she asked as she looked at Kat with a sly smile. Harry felt his face redden as he hunched his shoulders slightly. _Why do I have to blush now! Why now!_ He demanded silently. The woman dusted her hands on her overalls and walked over to him

"No need to blush honey, I'm just being my usual annoying self. I'm Joann by the way," she said with a friendly smile as she held out a hand, smiling slightly Harry shook it

"Harry" he said and Joann nodded

"Just what I needed, a big strong man. Come and help me with this couch, you to Kathleen" she said as she went back to the bright red sofa. Harry arched a brow as he looked down at his lean frame… _'big strong man'? Is she looking at the same thing I'm looking at?_ He wondered, Kat smiled at his expression

"Don't mind mum, she always seems to know the best way to embarrass you, I mean. I _hate_ my name. 'Kat', is that too hard to remember, I want them to call me 'Kat' but does she ever? Nooooooooo, of course not, I'm her 'Kathleen'" Kat said with mock disgust, though Harry didn't miss the smirk she shot at her mother. They obviously did this often.

"Come on! I don't have all day," Joann said as she tried once again to lift the couch. Harry and Kat both quickly went over and helped. Together they lifted it with ease and placed it where Joann wanted.

"So Harry. I'm guessing you're a neighbour" Kat's mother said as she blew a strand of hair from her face, Harry nodded

"Yeah, I live in number four" he said as he nodded to the building opposite them just visible through the window.

"Ah, you doing anything tonight? Were ordering pizza since I can't cook to save my life, and you'd be welcome to join us" she said with a jolly smile. Harry was amazed at how quickly Joann had accepted him; Harry looked over at Kat and saw her smile

"Come on, you gotta love pizza" she said and Harry finally smiled

"Sure, I'd love to" he said and Joann gave a sharp nod

"Good, that's that then. As soon as David comes back we'll head out. I saw a pizza place in that bunch of shops around the corner" she said before she looked around the room,

"So, tell me the truth. What do you think of it so far?" Joann asked, Kat sighed

"Don't answer that. No answer is the right one with mum" she said before she grabbed Harry arm and dragged him from the room and into the one across the hall.

Once she had closed the door behind her she looked around at the blank walls

"This is going to be my room. Mum's even going to let me decorate it, that's why it's still white," she said excitedly. Harry smiled; the only things in the room at the moment were a few boxes and a sleeping bag.

"Do you want to ring your aunt or uncle and tell them about the pizza?" she asked as she went and sat on the purple sleeping bag. Harry shook his head with a smirk

"Nah, they don't care" he muttered as he sat beside her, Kat frowned

"How come?" she asked, Harry shrugged and leaned back against the wall

"My mum was my aunts sister, they hated each other, my mum was everything my aunt wasn't, pretty, smart and…er…well my mum was special, talented, and my aunt wasn't. Any way, a few months after I was born my mum and dad died…in a car crash. And my mum's sister was my only living relative. But like I said, my mum and my aunt never got along. Basically they hated each other. And there I was one morning, on my aunt's doorstep. I guess I stood for everything my Aunt hated my mother for…" Harry realised what he had said and imminently shut up. He hadn't even told Hermione and Ron all that, they new the basics…but, he looked at Kat who was looking at him with something shining in her blue eyes, _she's easy to talk to,_ he thought. Kat quickly shook her head

"Sounds rough, I've always lived with my mum and dad, I'm an only child and well. Their rather protective of me," she said before she laughed at her own words

"That's the understatement of the year," she said between laughs.

Gravel crunched in the driveway and Kat jumped to her feet,

"Dad's home!" she yelled to her mother before she dashed from the room. Harry quickly got to his feet, wondering if he'd be calling that if Voldemort hadn't murdered his parents.

When Harry reached the front door he found Kat hanging from a tall man's neck, the man hugged her for a second before he noticed Harry standing uncomfortable at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, hello" He said in a kind alto voice that somehow reminded Harry of Lupin. The man had dull brown eyes and thick sandy blond hair that was beginning to bald.

Kat relished her father and looked between the two

"Dad this is Harry, Harry this is my dad David" she said gesturing to each of them.

"Nice to met you Harry" David said with a welcoming smile

"Thankyou sir" Harry said and David laughed

"Call me David, None of this 'sir' business," he said before he mussed Kats hair

"I've got a few things for the house Kitty, could you help me bring them inside?" he asked, Kat rolled her eyes at Harry

"Sure dad" she said with a grin,

"Come on Harry" she said before she dashed through the door, Harry shook his head before he made to follow her, but David stopped him before he made it through the door.

"Kat's a good girl, she's moved around a lot and she's never really made any good friends. The last one ended up stealing all her jewellery. I'm glade she's already found someone her own age, but if you hurt her you'll have me to answer too" he said softly and Harry gulped…_ yep, definitely the understatement of the year._ Harry thought before he nodded

"Yes sir" he said quickly before he sprinted outside to help Kat.

Outside it was nearing dusk. Kat was leaning against the car with her arms crossed, and as Harry approached the streetlights sprang to life and light up the darkening street.

"He gave you the 'talk' didn't he?" she asked flatly. Harry nodded slowly

"Yeah, he's just a bit protective" he muttered and Kat laughed humourlessly

"That he is. He's the reason why I never had that many friends. So sorry, and I understand if you don't want to have pizza with us" she said lowering her gaze, Harry arched a brow

"Why wouldn't I want to come?" he asked, Kat raised her head

"Everyone else was always freaked my dad would come after them if something happened…" she said slowly, Harry laughed

"I've faced worse then him" he said,_ now _that's_ the understatement of the year._

"You're not going to avoid me now?" she asked, her nervousness clear in her voice, Harry laughed

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, she looked up at him and another of her beautiful smiles spread across her face, at the sight of it Harry felt his stomach do and odd flop.

_Ya know…staying with the Dursley's for the rest of the summer might not be that bad…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

And that's the first chap.I hope you all liked. Well, i have plans for this story (Grins evilly). And just incase you didn't catch it this is what i'm making happen in his seventh year at Hogwarts. I hope you all like Kat, she talks to much, she's almost always happy. and everyones favoritesaviour has just fallen for her! (Cheers loudly and throws streamers in so mentioned boys messy black hair :D)

mali

((Like i say in every story these days. see the little button just below this writting? CLICK IT!))


	2. Chapter One: Pizza

Discalimer: Jks World, i'm just living it it :D

* * *

Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen

Chapter one:

Pizza

Kat looked at Harry for a moment before she went and opened the boot of the family's silver car. A second later she straightened up with two handfuls of bludging plastic bags

"Dad's gone berserk" she said as she quickly took the bags inside, Harry went up and collected the remaining bags before he followed her through the door.

After he had deposited them in the hall with the rest, Joann appeared with a coat wrapped around her shoulders

"Thought we'd walk" she said, David descended from upstairs a moment later with two jumpers in his arms, he tossed one to Kat and she rolled her eyes

"Dad's cold again" she muttered as David slipped the other jumper over his head.

Harry arched a brow

"I don't get it," he whispered and Kat shook her head with small a chuckle

"Tell you later" she said,

"We'll see you there" she said before she once again took Harry's arm and dragged him back outside.

_What is it with her and doing that?_ He wondered,

"Do you know where this Pizza place is?" she asked as she tied the jumper around her waist, Harry smirked

"Yeah, on one of my 'nightly masquerades' as the Dursley's call it, I went there, come on, it's this way" he said and Kat gave a lop-sided smiled

"_Nightly masquerades_?" she asked, arching a brow, the boy beside her smiled

"Long story short, I'm a night person. It's easier to avoid my Aunt and Uncle that way," he explained

"Ah" she said as they left Privet Drive.

Harry tried to look as relaxed as he could but at every noise he jumped. He was an easy target out in plan sight …Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle just before he heard the tell tail 'pop' of an Apperation, Kat laughed as Harry almost ran into her

"Why are you so jumpy? It was just a car backfiring" she said, Harry tried to fake a smile

"Yeah, er…too many scary movies" he said lamely, _bloody hell! Is that the best I can come up with! Oh yeah, she's going to fall head over heels for me now_ he thought sarcastically. Kat laughed as she shook her head.

Calming himself Harry pushed his hair from his eyes, (ready to draw his wand in an instant) and Kat frowned slightly

"How'd you get that scar? It kinda looks like a lightning bolt," she said as she squinted at his brow in the darkness, Harry felt himself pale.

"Er…In the car crash" he answered finally, remembering the lie his Aunt had told him and he'd believed for all those years.

"You were there when it happened? Do you remember much of it?" she asked quietly, her features illuminated briefly as they past beneath a streetlight.

For a moment the flash of green light blazed through his subconscious…yeah he remembered some of it. The screams of his mother where always at the back of his mind…

"You don't have to answer that," Kat said suddenly and Harry was jolted out of his thoughts. He frowned slightly before he remembered where he was and whom he was with, he looked down at her (she was a head shorter then him) and was startled to see concern burning brightly in her blue eyes. _She's only known me for an hour at the most…and­_ Harry stopped himself at that.

"Yeah, I remember a bit of it" he said, Kat nodded slowly…Harry decided to change the subject

"So what was that about with your Dad and the jumpers?" he asked, it had been the first thing he had thought of.

Kat sniggered

"As soon as he's cold he starts asking me and Mum if we are too, or he starts forcing jumpers and jackets over our heads. And now one of us always says 'Dad's cold again' when he brings out something warm…He's been doing it since before I can remember" she added with another smirk. Harry once again found himself wondering if his father would of done anything like that.

"He obviously loves you both" Harry said, thinking aloud. Kat looked up at Harry's face and suddenly paled

"I'm Sorry! I shouldn't be talking about-" Harry quickly stopped her by saying

"Don't worry about it, I like hearing about this kinda stuff," smiling slightly at the look of horror that had pasted over her face.

"I have a friend who has five brothers and a sister, I love staying there just because of …how can you explain it? I guess the atmosphere, if that doesn't sound too lame" he said and Kat once again smiled

"_Five_ brothers? How does he or she stand that?" she asked, Harry laughed

"He doesn't," he said before they both laughed.

Again they passed under a streetlight and again her face was illuminated by it's slightly orange light. Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of it, when she laughed she seemed to glow…_Where do I get this stuff from?_

"Oh! There it is!" Kat exclaimed as she pointed to the flashing neon lights proclaiming 'The best pizza in town'. Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks. He didn't have any money; he couldn't even pay Kat's family back if they brought him something! And he wasn't about to try and give them a handful of Gallons! Kat looked back at him, having just noticed he had stopped

"What?" she asked, Harry felt his face blush. He stayed where he was, cast in shadow compared to Kat who stood in the centre of a streetlights beam.

"Idon'thaveanymoney" he muttered, blushing even more for admitting it. Kat frowned as she backtracked and stood before him

"What was that?" she asked, Harry bit his lip.

"I…Er. Don't have any money," he repeated. Kat smiled

"Is that all?" she asked with another of her heart-warming smiles, Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably

"You can pay us back another day then, I'm sure my parents won't mind" she said. Harry closed his eyes

"I mean, I don't have _any_ money," he said quietly. Kat couldn't hide her astonishment

"Oh…well. I have-" she dug her hand into her pocket and brought out a handful of crumpled notes, she quickly counted them

"Three pounds, that should be enough for a pizza" she said before she reached out and took his hand, placing the money in it. Harry looked from the crumpled green notes in his hand to Kats still smiling face.

"I can't take this" he blurted, Kat smirked

"Suuuuure you can't" she said before she turned and made her way to the Pizza place.

It took a moment for Harry to follow, slowly putting the money in his over large pockets. _She is the strangest girl I've ever met _he thought as he pushed open the glass door. As soon as he stepped inside the smell of baking pizza's and melting cheese wafted to his nose.

"Smells good don't it?" Kat suddenly said from beside him. Once again Harry jumped and she laughed.

"So what are you going to have?" she asked brightly, a second later a bell tinkled as the doors opened once again. Harry turned and saw Joann and David both already looking to the menu behind the counter.

"I'll pay you back Kat. Thanks" he said to her quietly, she was the only one who heard him and she smiled

"Your welcome. Now…get something with extra cheese and salami so I can steal some of it" she said, eyes twinkling. Harry laughed before he went up and ordered just that.

Having his order in Harry went and sat at one of the tables, the whole place was very Italian, the walls where pale blue and pink, plaster arches lined them at intervals, and on the back wall there was a huge mural of the canals in Venice. Harry smirked at the overly fake vine leaves that covered the walls.

"It's disgusting isn't it? I mean, who ever decorated the place had no style at all!" Joann said as she looked around the room like it would contaminate her with some awful disease.

"Er…-"

"Once again. Don't answer that" Kat interrupted from behind him, Harry turned in his seat to see her smirking at her mother. Kat took the seat beside Harry while her parents took the two seats opposite them.

"So where did you live last?" Harry asked as they waited from their Pizza's. Kat opened her mouth to respond but Joann beat her to it

"In the Lake District, almost in Scotland" she said, Kat wrinkling her nose

"It was so boring" she muttered.

"What school do you go too? Is it around here?" David suddenly asked and Harry gulped ever so slightly

"Er…Boarding School, and I think it's up near Scotland" he said, David arched a brow

"You _think?_"

_Dammit!_

* * *

HAHA! Is Harry sprung? will be get out of answering again? will he get to eat his Pizza!

thanks for the two people who Reviewed!

Mali

(ClIcK tHe BuTtOn BeLoW tHiS wRiTtInG aNd ReViEw!)


	3. Chapter Two: Kat Who?

A/N: Omg! I'm accually updating! i havn't in a while and i'm really sorry about that. i'm had lots of anoying school stuff to do. You would not believe how many titles I came up with for this chapter! There was heaps of 'em! theses are just the ones I liked the most: The Boy-Who-Lives in Number four, 'Sprung?' and 'Two things on my mind' but I ended up calling it:

* * *

**Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen**

Chapter 2:

**Kat Who?**

Harry froze. His eyes glued to the tacky wooden table without seeing it.

"Er…I…er…catch a train to school-" It wasn't a lie

"From Kingscross, so I'm not really sure where the school is, the train stops right in front of the grounds"_ once again, not a lie…_Slowly he looked up, hoping they Kat and her family would accept his answer. They did

"What's boarding school like? I've only ever been to Public schools" Kat said, her never wavering smile still in place. Harry felt his shoulders slump in relief.

"It's great, get to escape the Dursley's" as soon as the sentence was free of his mouth he bit his lip…_oops_…

"Who are the Dursley's?" Joann asked, Harry smiled, hoping it reached his eyes

"Umm, there just, you know. I get to, er…" Kat arched a brow at his stuttering, she shook her head slightly before she saved him answering

"So where's my pizza?" she interrupted, David's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before he turned to his daughter,

"It's only been a few minutes, it wouldn't be ready" he said, Kat grinned

"Oh yeah" she said brightly, tapping the side of her nose.

_Definitely the strangest girl I've ever met. Defiantly. _Harry couldn't help but smile at Kat as he thought it _not that strange is bad…_

Kat looked at her parents for a moment and then at Harry before she got to her feet

"Hey, can Harry and I please wait outside? Could you call us in or something when the Pizza gets here?" she asked, Joann arched a brow, as if questioning her daughters' sanity.

"Of course dear," she said and Kat grabbed Harry's arm, and once again, dragged him from the room.

Before the door closed, Harry saw Joann lean across the table and say to her husband,

"Since when is _our_ daughter so polite?"

Kat continued to drag him until they were under a streetlights beam, only there did she release her grip on him and stepped back.

"What was that about? What are you hiding?" Kat asked, hands on her hips. Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth! And he couldn't lie…_ wait? Why the hell not?_ Harry thought.

"Well?" She prompted; Harry squirmed under her sharp blue gaze, still not sure what to tell her

"Er…" He began but Kat shook her head

"No, come on, over here" she said before she went over to the gutter and sat down in it, out of sight of the Pizza Place. Hesitantly Harry went over and sat beside her

"So?" she asked.

"Er…I…er…I can't tell you" he blurted. _So much for the 'lying' thing,_ Kat lent back and looked up at the cloudy night sky.

"Why?" she asked. Harry looked at her for a moment before he answered

"It's not just my secret. And I promise you that if I could tell you if I would"

Kat bit her lip

"Is it that bad?" she asked, Harry laughed quietly

"It depends who's side your on" he muttered, thinking about Voldemort and his death eaters and how much they'd love to hear that he was a muggle, and then Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix came to mind and how much they needed him. He became a bit queasy at the second thought.

Kat looked at him and laughed

"What? Are you a spy or something?" she asked through her laughter. Harry laughed at the picture his mind brought up at her words. Dumbledore in a black burglar suit, a beanie, black paint under his eyes and his long white beard hanging out.

"Maybe" he said with mischief burning in his eyes. Kat rolled her eyes with a chuckle

"For some reason I doubt _you're a_ spy" now her eyes where twinkling, Harry put on an offended face as he put his hands on his hips

"And why is that?" he asked, Kat got to her feet, dusting off her loose jeans.

"Your too scrawny" she said matter-of-factly. Harry pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh

"Scrawny eh? I'm stronger than I look," he replied in his own matter-of-fact voice. Now Kat was trying to keep a straight face,

"Oh, I'm sorry then. It must be _awful _being that weak" she said, looking at him with pretend pity. Harry smirked

"Looks _can_ be deceiving ya know," he said as he got to his feet. He took a step towards her; Kat looked at him in suspicion and took a step away. Before she had a chance to run, Harry scooped her up into his arms princess style.

"Put me down!" she said, her words hardly audible through her laughter. She swotted at his head and he ducked the blow.

"Only if you admit I'm not scrawny," he said teasingly. Kat tried to squirm out of his arms but he held her tighter. She laughed harder,

"Fine! Fine! Your _not_ scrawny!" she said. Harry beamed cheekily and began to make his way back to the Pizza Place.

"HEY! You keep your end of the deal!" she said, but he just smiled

"I am," he said. Kat giggled

"Put me down now Harry-what is your last name?" she looked down at him and he stopped. Every time he said his full name people stared…but that was only in the Wizarding world…

"Potter, Harry Potter" he said. There was no reaction to his name at all; she just looked at him with acceptance. It was strange, he was so used to peoples eyes widening at the very _sound _of his name, and then, of course, checking to see if he had his tell tale scar. But her eyes remained glued to his. In that instant he decided he liked muggles better then Wizards, _I'm normal_ _in this world, there are no expectations of me here. I'm just the Boy-Who-Lives in number four…_he smiled at that, _the Boy-Who-Lives in Number four. Yes, I like that better_.

"And I don't think I know your last name yet either" he said, Kat smiled cheekily

"Put me down and I'll tell you," she said at once, Harry smirked

"Or how about…you tell me _now_ and I _won't_ carry you into the restaurant" he answered just as quickly. Her eyes widened

"You wouldn't" she gasped, her eyes still filled with mirth. Harry grinned

"Try me"

"Fine…" she said, Harry waited for a name…it didn't come

"Do your worse!" she declared instead. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He shifted her in his arms and made to carry her inside. Instantly she broke into a fit of giggles

"What are you doing?" Harry froze, the only sound in the street was the faint noise of distant traffic…with Kat still in his arms he turned to face the owner of the voice. David was looking at him with murderous intent. _I don't think Voldemort's going to have to worry about me_ he thought numbly as he dropped Kat's feet to the walk path. Once he was sure she had her balance he released her shoulders and stepped away quickly.

"Dad, don't you dare get all ,'you're only allowed to hold hands after your eighteen,' on me" Kat said, her tone deadly. Harry looked between the two, glad he wasn't standing between them, the looks they were shooting at each other could kill. _Note to self: do not get on this families bad side._

"What where you doing?" he repeated. David was looking at Harry

"I…Er…I was-"

"He was carrying me! Is that against the law!" Kat demanded, her fists shaking at her sides.

"_Daddy_ it's _okay!_ I'm turning Sixteen in two days!" Kat said, Harry stored that in his memory. _I'll have to get her a present…if there isn't a restraining order on me…_

"And this was just _innocent fun! Nothing serious is going on"_ Kat continued. At her words David visibly deflated -a bit- and muttered a little 'but your still my little girl,' before he went back into the Pizza Place.

Kat bit her lip

"Was I too harsh?" she asked, Harry shook his head

"Well, I have no experience in the whole 'Parents' department. So maybe I'm not the best one to ask," he said, Kat looked at him firmly, the look in her eyes clearly said 'I-want-an-answer-now'

"Was I too harsh?" she repeated. Harry quickly shook his head.

"No Ma'am" he said hastily.

Kat looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself,

"I'm guessing the Pizza's ready," she said flatly after a moment of mixed expressions. Without another word she pushed the glass door open and went inside. Harry stayed where he was for a moment, feeling guilty. He'd gotten Kat in trouble… the door to the pizza place opened and Kats head popped around the door

"Are you coming or what?" she noticed the look on his face

"Don't you dare feel guilty about this! Dads just over protective, trust me. Come on" she smiled wider and opened the door for him.

"After you" she said pompously. Harry sniggered and did as he was told.

As they sat around the table Harry squirmed under David's gaze. Joanna looked at her husband before she swatted his arm,

"Stop it David, can't you see your making him nervous?" she said and for what seemed like the tenth time that day Harry felt himself blush. Kat sniggered from beside him, elbowing him gently in the ribs

"You do that a lot," she said with a friendly smirk. Harry looked up at Kat, smiling at the absurdity of the statement

"How do you except me to answer that?" he asked

"'Um, yeah, I do?' Or 'No, only around you'" even as he said it he realised that the second half was true, his blush deepened. _Dammit! How do you stop this?_ Joann lent across the table and pattered his hand in a motherly fashion

"Try thinking of cold water dear," she said with a wink. Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Pizza!" Kat suddenly exclaimed as she dove at the plate in the middle of the table and took a large slice from it, as if the pizzas had just appeared Kats father and mother began to dig in as well. With all of the attention off him Harry found his face was cooling down. _Finally_. He thought grumpily. A strong waft of melted cheese found his nose and Harry realised how hungry he was. For half an hour or so they all ate it silence.(or as mush silence as could be expected, it _was_ pizza!)

At nine Kat, Joann, David and Harry exited the Pizza Place, all thoroughly full and slightly drowsy. Once again Kat and Harry offered to walk home, after a long hesitation (of David's part) the two began to walk down the streets.

"So what _is_ your last name?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, Kat looked at him with another of her smiles, she stopped and held out a hand as if they had just met

"Kathleen Granger at your service"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face and was _very_ glad of the darkness around him hiding his face. _Granger! Could she-no-but she could-could she?-no-could she really?_

"Harry?" Kat asked tentatively, Harry quickly grasped her hand and shook it

"Harry James Potter, a pleasure" he said in the most Fudge like voice he could. After a moment a sudden erg took over and he lent down and kissed the back of her hand. Kat laughed and pulled her hand away

"Just _honoured,_" she said curtsying as she pulled her loose shirt out like a skirt.

Harry laughed along with her as they started walking again, but in his head two things kept flying around, knocking all his other thoughts away. One, Kat was a Granger! Could she be related to Hermione? And two…the feel of Kats smooth skin beneath his lips…

_Oh dammit! I'm blushing **again!**_

****

* * *

Hehe! Harry's gonna blush alot more often! hehehehe. okay, next chapter is gonna be Kats birthday, and guess what? she's gonna get her learners permit...hehehehe HA. OH i have plans, yes yes yes! i really hope you all enjoyed this...and all that suppy stuff. hehehe.

Mali

(Like i say in most of my stories. SeE tHe LiTtLe BuTtOn DoWn ThErE? CLICK IT!)


	4. Chapter Three:Welcome home to Number 4

**Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen**

A/N: Ah the joys of Hormones, the over active emotions, the abrupt mood swings…the fits of almost unprovoked anger…ah…aren't they grand? (BWAHAHAHAHAhhahah) Harry's always been a bit…short wicked hasn't he? (snickers) oh and I'm sorry, I know that I said at the end of the last chap that this chap would be 'Kats Birthday' but this sprang up and ended up coming first. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Welcome home to Number Four…Not

When they reached Privet Drive, Harry and Kat turned their separate ways,

"See you tomorrow!" Kat yelled from her front door, Harry turned at her voice and continued to walk backwards towards number four

"Yeah, ten?" he asked, Kat grinned

"Sure, night Harry"

"Night-" he called and as soon as the word escaped his mouth he fell over, having tripped on the gutter behind him, Kat laughed as she closed the door.

"Nice exit Harry" the voice behind him said with a snide chuckle. Harry scowled as he got back to his feet

"Shut it Dudley," he said as he turned to face his lump of a cousin. He was leaning in the doorframe, his bulky body blocking almost all the light from inside. Dudley arched a fat brow

"Or you'll what?" he asked, Harry smiled innocently

"Have you forgotten this s'moring already?" he asked, Dudley growled

"You're trying to intimidate me," he said, Harry laughed aloud

"Is that what I'm doing?"

Dudley scowled again and took a step towards Harry, his fists clenched at his sides

"I'm stronger then you, I could hurt you," he said through gritted teeth, Harry found his fingers reaching for his wand

"Yeah, you probably are. _But_ I'm faster the _you,_ and…" Harry let the sentence draw out as he produced his wand, he kept it between himself and Dudley so no one else in the street could see it if they looked out a window. Dudley's eyes were drawn to the piece of wood, his bottom lip quavering

"I don't like your tone" he said, obviously scared, obviously trying to hide it…

"You shouldn't" Harry said and before he could defend himself…

Dudley hit him.

Harry fell to the path, blood streaming down his face and his nose on fire. With one hand still clutching at his painful nose he looked up just in time to see a flash of red light. Suddenly the street was utterly dark, not even the street lights were on…_how didn't I notice them go out!_

"Harry! Where the hell were you!" he heard a familiar voice demand. Harry winced at the speakers' tone._ I'm in trouble._

"Well?" Harry turned around slowly to see Remus Lupin standing behind him, his wand still in hand, his hands on his hips.

"Er…I was…er…thanks for nocking Dudley out for me" He said as he struggled to his feet, one hand still holding his nose. Remus sighed and helped him up,

"Don't change the subject, where were you?" he asked again, his tone not so demanding this time, just tired.

Harry hung his head, trying to wipe some of the blood from his face without touching his throbbing nose.

"I was at the Pizza Place," he mumbled. Moony rubbed at his temples,

"Why? You know you aren't allowed out of the house" he said, Harry frowned

"I'm _Seventeen_! Do you really expect me to 'stay put and be a good boy'? And have you ever been in there? They treat me like dirt! No, worse then dirt! They don't want me, and I don't want them!" Harry yelled, ignoring the spikes of pain that speared through his nose.

Without looking at Dudleys still form , Harry thrust his hand at it

"_That_ is the sort of stuff I've put up with for most of my life. Being provoked and then reaping the _bloody _consequences!" Harry continued, breathing deeply. Remus looked up at the crescent moon hanging low in the sky

"Every teenager feels like that Harry" he said, Harry's gaze darkened

"Yeah, well add the weight of the Wizarding world" he spat. Remembering the wand in his hand he pointed it at his face

"Scorgify" he said and tiny pink bubbles tickled his face for a moment before they disappeared along with the blood they had cleaned away.

"Harry, we all know how hard it is being a teenager, but you have to understand. We _do_ expect you to 'stay put and be a good boy', if not for yourself then for, as you said, the Wizarding world" Harry's shoulders slumped, he'd been stupid…_but I deserve some sort of 'time off' don't I?_

Lupin reached out and grasped his shoulder, squeezing it tightly for a moment before he said

"I know that sounds like a lot, but you are seen as a source of hope to most of wizard kind. Imagine how they'd feel if their 'saviour' died because he 'went out for _Pizza_' and was ambushed?" Harry slowly looked up into Remus's shadowed face; he was looking tried and worn. Almost fraying at the edges. It was Harry's turn to sigh

"I know…but…can't I just be Harry for once? Just plain _Harry?_ Not the _Boy-Who-Lived_?" He asked, hating how pathetic and wishful his voice sounded. Lupin flicked his wand at him and immediately Harry felt the throbbing in his nose stop,

"Thanks" he muttered before Moony said

"True you're 'the Boy Who Lived' to some, to most in fact, but your also Harry, just plain Harry" the black haired boy looked up, waiting for Remus to finish

"And?" he prompted

His former professor laughed

"Nope, that's it." Seeing Harry's confused expression he elaborated

"You are who you want to be, here-" he looked around, Harry noticed his eyes lingering on number six "-You're just the 'Boy-Who-Lives-In-Number-Four, and isn't here most of the time" Harry felt a smile tug at his lips

"On the Quiddich field you're 'the youngest Seeker in a century', in Defence Against the Dark Arts you're an 'exceptional' student, and in Potions you're 'Potter, pay attention', and-" even in the darkness Harry could see Moony's eyes twinkling with mischief

"-Apparently, in number six you're a handsome, single, young man" Harry felt that all too familiar feeling of heat as another blush rose on his cheeks.

"You saw…" Harry looked over the street, Lupin nodded

"Yes, and other order members will too" he said, his serious tone returning.

"Just go inside and stay out of trouble, and please, if you have to go out at least wait until whatever order member is here can follow you" Harry growled under his breath. _And what if I don't _**want** _to be followed?_

"Harry? Promise me you won't go out after dark" Harry looked up, his eyes wide with outrage

"What! Your giving me a curfew?" he spluttered, Remus nodded

"Its for your own good-"

"-No it isn't! You just want to control me like Dumbledore! You all just want to 'keep me safe' but all your doing is KEEPING ME CAPTIVE!" Harry spat before he turned and jumped over his cousin, he opened the front door to number four and slammed it shut behind him, cutting off any response Remus might have had.

Vernon jumped at the sound, his fat form almost taking up all of the room in the hall; he glared at Harry, his face rapidly turning red.

"What are you doing!" he growled but Harry shot him a look that made him turn pale and shrink backwards

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, and a picture on the hallway wall shattered.

"What is going on?" Petunia demanded as she appeared in the kitchen doorway, her oven mitts still in place.

Harry scowled at her too,_ you're trying your luck_ a little voice whispered in his ear and for once he took its advice and stormed to his room.

As soon as the door was closed behind him he kicked the wall, making a satisfying dint in the plaster. _Why is everything so unfair?_ He demanded as he collapsed onto his threadbare bed, a spring dung into his shoulder and he rolled over, his mood only worsening.

_They treat me like a kid! Like I couldn't see what was dangerous without someone pointing it out to me!_ He got back to his feet and began to pace, back and forth, _Why can't they see that I can look after my self!_ Back and forth_ I'm more able then most of them!_ Back and forth_ I've taken down a basilisk!_ Back and forth_ I was eleven when I saved the Philosophers stone!_ Back and forth_ I was at the graveyard!_ Back and forth_ I WAS THERE WHEN DUMBELDORE DIED!_ The glass in the window cracked and Harry stopped where he was, his hands in fists at his side. _I was there when Dumbledore died…and Cedric …and Sirius …_Harry sank back onto his bed again, it creaked in protest.

_And my parents…_absent-mindedly he reached out and grabbed the photo beside his bed, his parents on there wedding day, he'd taken it out of the photo album Hagrid had given him. He looked down at their smiling faces; his own messy hair topped his father's head, his own emerald green eyes gazed lovingly at his father only framed by his mothers lashes instead of his own. They all looked so happy…even as he watched James leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek, earning a silent giggle and a kiss in return.

_I as good as killed them_ he thought…_I did everything but hold the wand._

He gently put the picture frame back in place and laid back down on the bed…slowly sleep over came his turmoiled thoughts.

-oOo-

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW HARRY POTTER!" the shrill scream woke Harry with a start, _what a sound to wake up to,_ he thought numbly as he glared at the ceiling. Faintly he realised the fowl mood he'd fallen asleep with was still hanging over him.

"NO!" he yelled, his green eyes still glued to the ceiling…_never noticed that stain before…_

"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" it was Vernon this time. Harry sat up

"**NO!**" he bellowed at the door as he took his glasses from his face and straightened them as best he could…_I really need to get a new pair of these…_

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE YOU'LL GET NO SUPPER FOR A WEEK!" Vernon continued and Harry was surprised the walls weren't shaking.

"**_NO!_**" Harry yelled, getting to his feet and picking the photo frame from the floor, _must have fallen during the night…_

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU UNGRATFUL-"

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP! THE NEIGHBOURS MIGHT HEAR!" Harry taunted as he pushed his wardrobe in front of his door. A moment later the door shuddered as something large (and flabby) rammed into it with force.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Vernon roared, making Harry's ears ring.

"ARE YOU AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK? I SAID **_NO!"_** Harry retorted, as he pulled his shirt over his head. He threw it over his shoulder and it landed in a messy pile beside his bed with the rest of his dirty clothes.

"_OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"_ his uncle roared, his voice cracking, Harry could picture the spit pummelling his door very vividly. Throwing a quick look at the door which still held firm behind his wardrobe Harry began to root through his Hogwarts chest (he'd broken all of his things out of the cupboard under the stairs the moment he had turned seventeen) searching for a shirt. Once he'd finally found one (a red one) he slipped it quickly over his head.

"IF YOU DON"T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T HAVE ANY SUPPER!" Vernon screamed, Harry rolled his eyes as he made sure his wand was still safely in his pocket

"YOU'VE ALREADY THREATENED ME WITH THAT!" he yelled as he turned to the window, he was getting good at using this escape route. He slid the window open nosily ('WHAT'S THAT SOUND?') and slipped his legs out, as soon as he felt the trellis under his sneakered foot he began to climb down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT EVER IT IS STOP!" Vernon Dursley yelled and Harry chuckled, dropping to the grass in the front yard with a soft 'thump'.

"No" he said with a smirk as he looked at his watch (9:58 pm) and put his hands in his pockets. He casually began to stroll towards number Six, ignoring the pale face of a nosy neighbour that was peeking from behind her curtains. It was funny how easy it was to pretend that jumping out of the second floor window was the most normal thing in the world.

_Wonder how long it'll take for him to realise I'm not there?_

* * *

Hehe, just thought i'd show you all how disfuntional Harry's home life is.

Mali

(PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)


	5. Chapter four: Everyone’s fall’en in love

**Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen**

* * *

A/N: this chapter has not been edited! so before you flame me about all of the mistakes, i know. i've been waiting a while for me editor-ess to edit it for me, and she's still busy doping her own things. so i'm posting it early (i'm going to re-post the edited one when i get it). Its been a while, so i hope you enjoy.

Please R&R anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Everyone's fall'en in love**

Harry looked over his shoulder at his open window, whishing he'd thought to bring some Gallons…_but what use would they be? Can't buy Kat something with Gallons._ He thought as he approached number six. Looking at his old watch again he saw it was ten. Taking another steep he knocked on the door before him.

"Coming!" he heard Kat call as running footsteps thundered down the stairs. For a second he saw the inside of the cupboard he'd grown up in, dust falling down around his head as Dudley jumped on every steep as he went down…the door in front of him snapped open and the memory dissolved just as fast as it had come. Kat stood before him, her long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, long thin tendrils falling around her face. It looked like she'd just raked her fingers through her brown locks and tied it in place…it looked beautiful.

"Harry! How are you?" she asked, her smiled gracing her face like it always did. Her blue eyes shining… Harry wondered if she meant to make his knees go weak like that.

-oOo-

Remus Lupin sat heavily at the kitchen table at the burrow. He knew Harry was growing up, but with Sirius…**gone- **Remus swallowed thickly- he felt like he had to take his place…for Harry's sake. Be the father figure that he'd never had, never _would_ have…

"Tea Remus? You did something for the Order last night didn't you?" Molly asked, startling him out of his musings. She pointed her wand lazily at the kettle, and it immediately started to whistle and spurt steam.

"Yes please Molly. And yes-"he rubbed at the black bags under his amber eyes "-I had a night shift" Molly tutted as she began to bruise herself making the tea,

"You've just got over the last full moon, why can't they let you have a bit more time to recuperate before they send you off on all of these night missions! You need your sleep like everybody else!-Milk? Sugar?" she asked, Remus smirked

"White and one please" he answered and a moment later she handed him one of her chipped teacups and saucers. Looking up at her he realised she was in full mothering mode and he smiled.

"No, no Molly. I asked for this one. It was at Surrey," he explained, Remus knew he didn't have to elaborate as Molly's expression softened; she sat down at the table, nursing her own cup in her hands.

"How is he Remus? He's been through _so_ much. And the whole fiasco last year! My word, I'm amazed he's still standing," she said, setting the cup down.

"He's growing up" the small smile that had grown on his face slowly turned into a frown.

"But what was Dumbledore thinking? Sending him to live with _them?_" he began to mutter,

"Rest his soul," he added quickly, shooting a fugitive glance Molly's way. She waved his words aside.

"No, I agree with you full heartedly on this one Remus. Dumbledore was wise, a good leader, but that was one decision that I could not fathom the reasons behind" she admitted.

She looked up from her tea,

"Why, what did you see?" she asked. Her grip around her teacup tightened. Remus hesitated. He knew of Molly's protective side, he didn't want her to kill the messenger of bad news.

Remus slowly turned his cup around…

"Well. You know his Cousin?" he asked, trying to prolong the answer. The Weasley mother nodded. Moony sighed; _avoiding was Sirius's forte. Not mine._ Before he could stop himself it all came out.

"Harry went out. He came back late and his cousin met him at the door. At the time I was just relieved to see him back. As I had just relieved Kingsley of his shift, I lost track of him. His Cousin threw an insult at him. Harry's only seventeen; he threw some back. But anyway, he ended up drawing his wand. The next thing I knew that fat thing had punched him. Broke Harry's nose. I stunned the blond idiot before he could do any more damage to Harry, and of course I healed his nose. But…he told me that that sort of thing happen to him all the time to him. I…jumped down his throat about him being out late, I couldn't help it, I was worried. I told him about the curfew the Order's been talking about. He wasn't amused. Slammed the door in my face" Remus finished lamely. But he couldn't shift the guilt from his shoulders.

Molly's face had gone red.

"His cousin **_hit_ **him?" she demanded. Remus nodded. Molly got to her feet; her hands shaking at her sides and Remus quickly got up and pushed her back down.

"Don't worry Molly. I left the great lump where he fell. And Harry can take care of himself" he reassured. Slowly the red head's shaking hands stilled.

"I know he can," she said, smiling into her untouched tea. After a moment Molly's grin widened…Remus slowly sat back down, looking at the grin nervously, he'd seen it far too often on the Twins faces to take it lightly.

Mrs Weasley glanced up at the old clock on the wall. Her grin was _far_ too much like her sons…

Remembering his tea he took another sip, only to find it cold. He looked into the milky depths sadly…_I wanted to drink that._

Suddenly the kitchen door flew open,

"Wocther Molly!" Remus froze in place at the sound of the voice, his shoulders hunched, and his cold cup of tea held between white knuckled hands. He looked up at Molly, who's grin now threatened to crack her plump face in two. _'You didn't'_ he mouthed at her, still frozen in place. Molly's eyes began to sparkle as she got to her feet.

"Tonks! How lovely to see you!" she exclaimed, her triumphant smile still etched over her face. A small gurgling sound issued from an open mouth behind him.

"Re-Re-Remus?" he heard her say, followed soon after by the sound of someone stumbling backwards into a pile of pots waiting to be washed that crashed to the floor. The sound almost hid the small shrike of horror that was muffled behind a hand… The cup in Remus's hands shattered and cold tea sloshed over his lap, the table and the floor.

"Come now! It's time you two talked this through, you've been avoiding each other the entire summer!" Molly snapped huffily. Remus could just imagine her hands on her hips and her face turning red, but he still hadn't moved. And if he had had his way he wouldn't.

"Your not leaving this kitchen until you've talked!" Molly yelled and suddenly he heard the sickening sound of locks clicking into place after the so mentioned red head had stormed from the room. Moony still hadn't moved, but all of the blood had drained from his already pale face and was now crashing around in his stomach along with the ice that had formed there…

This was going to be awkward.

-oOo-

Harry sat with his back against the wall in Kats room; Kat herself sat on her sleeping bag.

"My bed hasn't arrived yet" she explained as she saw where he was looking. She smiled at him and began tapping a fast rhythm against the bare floorboards. The silence in the room was uncomfortably thick, Harry shifted slightly and Kat's eyes snapped to him, the look in them was pleading; she didn't want him to leave. Harry smiled back at her, silently reassuring her that he hadn't been planning too, even if his foot was going numb and his insides were squirming. The only sounds were the two teens even breathing and the echoing 'tap, tap, tap' of Kats fingernails against the floor. After a moment he saw her blue eyes flick to the three tins of paint in the corner, for the fourth time since they had retreated to her room. Without a word Harry got to his feet, shook his numb foot once and went over to the paint tins.

He crouched down and picked one of them up, turning it around in his hand…_how do you open this?_ He thought in bemusement, there was a tiny lip running around the circumference of the tin, but it was far too small to get his nails into…the fact that he bite them to the wick didn't help either.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked as she got to her feet as well, Harry turned on his haunches and held up the tin

"Trying to open this thing," he explained, Kat smirked as she came over and took it from his hand.

"Why?" she asked as he straightened. Harry arched a brow

"Well… You obviously want to start painting. You've been looking at the tins since we got up here" he said, Kat blushed slightly at this…why, he didn't know.

"You need a screw driver. And we don't have too paint If you don't want too" she said, Harry crouched back down and began tumbling around for a screwdriver…_ah. There it is,_ he thought as he leaned out to get it, suddenly he found his hand in a plastic tray filled with half dried paint, his palm slide against the grip-less plastic and before he new it he was sprawled on the floor, his front covered in purple paint.

Kat was laughing, so hard in fact she dropped the paint tin she'd been holding as she clutched her sides. The heavy tin slammed to the floor and split open, drenching the floor and his trouser leg in silver. _And there it goes again_ he thought with a sigh as another blush rose on his cheeks. Kat finally got a hold of herself, brushing tears from her eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it" she said with a meek smile, she held out a hand to help him to his feet, Harry smiled wickedly and before she had a chace to draw away he reach out and grabbed her arm, his hand was covered thickly in purple paint. She gasped as she tried to get out of his grip, but the sharp sound soon turned into bubbly giggles that made his stomach writhe.

-oOo-

"He-hello Remus" Tonks said quietly. Moony forced his hands to release their death grip on his broken cup.

"Hello" he replied, getting slowly to his feet and turning to face her. She was fiddling with the sleave of her red Aurors robes, her hair cropped short and was a dull blue that was almost grey…as he watched it faded even more. She slowly looked up at him from her sleave, her eyes a light pink colour that made Remus's insides freeze...

"You're bleeding," she suddenly said. Moony frowned

"Bleedi-?" all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his left hand, he looked down and saw that his palm were sliced from the tea cup he's broken.

"So I am," he muttered, Tonks hurried forward, producing an un-used handkerchief from her pocket.

"I'm not very good with healing charms," she muttered as she took his hand gently in her own

"I always do something wrong" she continued as she began to dab at his wound

"For some reason the cut always goes a funny orange colour and little black spots pop up everywhere," she continued to babble. She steered him back into his chair and sat on the table in front of him, her hands still clasped around his.

"I think I keep doing the movements wrong," she said. Remus couldn't help but smile softly

"I do believe we've been avoiding each other" he said, Tonks quickly shut her mouth, bitting her rosy bottom lip tightly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it-" she cut herself off

"Okay. Maybe I have," she admitted. She dabbed at his hand again as an uneasy silence filled the kitchen.

"Why?" the tone of her voice made Remus look up, she was looking down at him with barely concealed hurt.

"Why can't we be together? I know you like me! Don't deny that," she said and as he watched her hair gained more colour as his insides withered.

"I've told you Nymph" he whispered quietly "I'm too old for you. I'm too poor for you. I'm a monster once a month!"

Tonks's gaze hardened

"So am I!" she shot back, "Only those baring chocolates can come within five steeps of me at _that_ time ofmonth if they want to leave with there hearing un-impaired!"

Remus shook his head slowly

"I could kill you Nymph," he said, reaching up and grasping her shoulder with his right hand

"So could I" Tonks said scathingly. He shook her shoulder gently

"Please stop joking about this Nymph," he begged, letting his hand slip back to his lap. His left still in her grasp. She breathed out sharply though gritted teeth

"Remus. I. LOVE. YOU!" she yelled, her hair jumped up and flared bright red, it slowly changed back to blue as she continued in a stubborn voice "I'm only joking around because I don't know what other way I can deal with this! Please! Let me love you, stop blocking me out!"

Moony's head was spinning. He didn't know if it was because of her words or her painfully tight grip on his left hand.

-oOo-

"Hey! HEY!" Harry yelled as he fended off Kats loaded paintbrush.

"Take that you fiend!" she yelled in a mock-heroic voice as she splattered him with more paint. Harry laughed, ducking his head as she swiped at it.

"Come on! That's unfair! There's only one brush!" he said, she stopped her onslaught for a moment, her eyes narrowing as a lopsided grin formed on her face.

"True" she said smugly, lifting her paintbrush for another attack.

"Fine!" Harry laughed, holding his hands up in defeat. He took a slow steep backwards and then turned sharply, scooping the loaded paint roller into his hand. He turned back to Kat, holding the paint roller like a sword in front of him.

"Tu-shay!" he said, putting on a heavy ascent. She laughed before she japed at his ribs, Harry side steeped out of the way and rollered her bare arm. She shirked and laughed, spinning around and painting a long line across his face.

The war had begun.

Harry swiped, Kat jabbed, paint sprayed everywhere. They ducked and waved and made their attacks. Their laughter could be heard though the entire house.

By the end of it they were both covered in purple and silver, Harry's hair stuck up in coloured clumps and Kat looked like she'd caught some strange striped disease. Neither of them could breathe properly as they held their sides, collapsing in a purple sticky heap against the still white walls.

"I haven't laughed like that for years," Harry wheezed. Kat fell against his shoulder as she fought to gain her breath, still trying to quell her giggles.

"Years?" she finally asked, having finally stopped laughing. Harry bit his lip thinking of an answer, acutely aware of Kats weight on his side.

"Yeah" he said, it wasn't much of an answer. Kat looked up at him, concern unshielded behind her blue eyes.

"Why?" she asked…_why? Because I have the responsibility of a whole other world on my shoulder, because I'm either going to be a murderer of be murdered myself. Because there's a war going on in your backyard that you don't even know about it._ But he couldn't say that.

He shrugged.

Kat frowned

"What are you hiding?" she asked. Harry looking her square in the eye, a grim smile on his face

"Too much" he answered.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh. is Harry gonna tell kat!

i loooooved writting the Remus/Tonks bit in this chapter so much! i've been wanting to post it, but i've been stopping myself. but anyway. hope ya like!

Mali


End file.
